DESCRIPTION: The Brain Imaging Core will utilize resources of the W, M. Keck Laboratory for Functional Brain Imaging and Behavior, which has been created through a large investment by the University of Wisconsin. The Keck Laboratory will house a 3.0 Tesla MRI scanner with specialized hardware for fMRI, a human PET scanner, an animal PET scanner, a cyclotron, and facilities for source-localized EEG. There is existing expertise for PET scanning and structural MRI, which are work ongoing at other facilities at the University of Wisconsin, but recruitment is currently underway for the remainder. The Brain Imaging Core will support 0.95 FTE of a planned 6.7 FTE staff. These personnel will also service Center projects by providing training and advice.